Scars
by SaidyLic21
Summary: The warm, red liquid ran down my arm and I felt a little bit relief coming with it. Deeper cuts. More blood on the floor. I rolled my sleeve back down although the blood was still coming and the scars fresh. But I didn't even care. Story currently on hold. Sorry. -SaidyLic21
1. Still Trying To Find Out

**Beck's POV**

Jade and I were at my RV since school ended. She just sat there, silent. Staring into nothing.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I sat down next to her and looked at her. It seemed that she didn't notice

anything. As a single tear fell down her cheek I began to worry even more and hugged her. She

began to cry. ''Jade..'' I whispered. She continued sobbing. ''Jade, what happened?'' I asked her. I've

never seen Jade cry before. _Never_. Something was completely wrong. What happened to her?

**Jade's POV**

''I cannot let him know'' I thought. I was completely down. My whole life felt just like shit. I only

had Beck and if he knew my problems he would leave me. Probably for _Vega_, of all people.

''Nothing'' I murmered. I could hear him sight. ''Jade, that does not look like nothing. You're _crying_,

so somethingis really bothering you. Otherwise you _wouldn't _be crying.'' I snorted sarcastically.

''Yeah like anyone would care about what the _whicked witch of the west_ feels!'' I nearly screamed at

the end and just started crying harder. ''_I_ care, Jade!'' he promised and hold me tighter while I

calmed down slowly at his words.

***Flashback***

''You'rea worthless bitch!'' my father yelled at me. ''We wanted a pretty, skinny, talented and _normal _

daughter and now look what we've got: _you_!'' He spat the last word like it was something disgusting

he just got to eat. ''I can't believe it!'' he murmered quietly. It was to much for me. Crying I ran into

my room and locked the door behind me. I went to my i-pod andn turned it on. ''Cut'' by ''Plumb''

began to play while I went to my bed and pulled out a tiny box from underneath it. **(AN.: I listened **

**to this song** **over and over again while I wrote this.)** I took out the thin razor-blade and pulled my

long sleeve up. There were scars all over my wrist and also a few fresh cuts. I was angry and hurted,

so I pressed the cold blade against my left wrist. Furious I pressed harder and finally cut deep into

my skin. The warm, red liquid ran down my arm and I felt a little bit relief coming with it but it

wasn't enough. So I made deeper cuts and more blood flowded onto the floor. I cried silently the

whole time. After several minutes I rolled my sleeve back down while my arm was still bleeding

but my shirt was black, so I didn't care.

***Flashback ends***

**AN.: So..it's done. I'm not very proud of myself but it's already written..so yeah. Tell me watcha' think? Thanks.**

**-Sandra**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter...sorry!<strong>

**Disclaimer: Okay, for the chapters: I do not own anything! **

**AN: Sorry, it took me so long to update. I had it written but it really sucked.. So I made a new one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

Today was school again and Beck sent me a text that he'll be at my house in ten minutes. I had to be

fast. I jumped out of my bed and went to my closet to pick my clothes. When I was in my bathroom

I did my make-up and my hair and throw my black skinny-jeans, my black top and my black

comboat-boots on. ''Damn, Beck is already waiting for me!'' I thought and looked in the mirror one

last time. My cuts and scars were hidden (I wore a _long_ top) and I looked okay. I grabbed my bag

and ran out of my room and outside. Beck smiled as soon as he saw me. I smiled back. It was a fake

smile 'cause I wasn't in the mood to smile for real, I _couldn't. _But I don't think he noticed. He just

kissed me on the cheek and whispered an ''hey, babe'' in my ear before we got into his truck. The

drive to school was silent because usally it was _me_ who was talking or complaining about things

that annoyed me while _he _was driving. And I wasn't in the mood for talking.

**Beck's POV**

I smiled as soon as I saw her, I was just happy that she was _my_ girlfriend, and she smiled back.

Though I think it was a fake one but I said nothing. As she walked in my direction I layed an arm

around her shoulders and kissed her on the cheek. ''Hey, babe" I whispered before we both got into

my truck. I waited for her to say something but she didn't. No talking. As time went by I wished she

would at least _complain _about _anything_ but she didn't. I was concerned about that 'cause she _always_

had something to complain about. When I pulled into the parking lot of Hollywood Arts she sighted.

I looked in her direction and new why. Cat was jumping up and down in front of the car and _clearly_ wanted to tell us something. Jade

got out and suddenly Cat was hugging her while still jumping. ''You know what? You know what?'' She sounded excited. ''WHAT?''

Jade screamed annoyed. ''Phooey!'' Cat pouted. ''Now I forgot it..'' She giggled silently. ''Ugh!'' Jade sighted. Before she could say

anything though that would ruin Cat's whole life, I jumped in. ''Look, Cat, why don't you just go and find the others while I ask Jade

something?'' She smiled. ''Kk, meet you two in class!'' As soon as she wasn't on the parking lot anymore, I turned arond to Jade with an

serious expression on my face. ''God, what's the matter with that kid?'' Jade asked with a hilarious look on her face and half-smiled. I

chuckled. ''Jade what's the matter with _you_? You havn't been acting like yourself lately..''She looked at me with an _and-what-happened-_

_right-now_-look on her face. ''Okay, ecxept that thing with cat.'' I moaned with a smile. ''What do you mean?'' she asked me innocently.

''You know, what I mean! The crying yesterday, the silent car ride today and that with Cat for example.'' Her face showed just pure

boredness. ''Bad days..'' She shrugged it off. If she thought that I would let that fall that easily than she's wrong. Badly.

**AN: Again: I'm sooo sorry it took me so long to update and that this chapter is so short.. I had to go to my grandmother's for four days and I had a writers block _and _didn't know how to update this chapter -.- sorry again. R&R? **

**-Sandra**


	2. Important AN: Sorry

**Hey guys!**

I know it really sucks and I'm so so so sooo sorry for letting you guys wait that long for a new chapter.

Well, what can I say.. I am new in this whole writing thing and I have a writers block… I hate myself for not updating and trust me, I know how it feels to wait an eternity for new things.

I'm really getting frustrated with this shit (story)..! Any ideas? Please send me them!

Anyways: I'm writing on the chap. But I always manage like three lines before I have to stop again `cause it sounds so suckish. I apologize!

**Love you guys, thanks for not giving up me and my story :) x3 **

**-Sandra**


	3. Something Like Happiness

**Okay, so _again, _sorry for the long wait guys. I don't know what has gotten into me and I thought I would have this done in maybe four days but noooo.. There was always something.. I really am sorry 'cause I know how it feels to wait for something new that long -.- but I'll try an extra long chapter soon, okay? Love ya all and thanks for not giving up on me ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's POV<strong>

Slowly we walked throught the front doors of our school. Jade went straight to her locker and I gave a silent sight and got to mine too. She really is keeping me thinking. What is wrong with her? Did I do something? I was so into my thoughts that I didn't

notice Andre and Vega, I mean _Tori_, coming my way. ''Hey man!'' I heard my best friend call. Tori just looked at me with a weird look on her face. ''Hey, what's up?'' I asked. ''Not much. Where's Jade?'' Oh, that's why Tori kept sending me weird looks. I

hope.. ''At her locker, why?'' I asked, getting a little hysterical. ''Dude calm down, I just expected that she'll be by your side'' he answered and I swear I could see Tori rolling her eyes a bit. Thanks. That's just what I need right know.. (sarcastic btw.)

**Jade's POV**

I heard Beck talking to Andre and Vega at his locker but didn't understand what they were saying. I was too much into my own thoughts. Suddenly I felt two strong arms around my waist. I knew it was him without even looking over my shoulder. As he

placed little kisses on my neck shivers ran through my spine. I turned around slowly and rested my arms around his neck. When I finally looked up I couldn't breathe. His eyes were studying my face and although I could see concern and slight fear in it, the most I

could see was love. In that moment all my negative feelings seemed to go away and all I felt was happiness and my love for him. I pulled myself up with my arms till our faces were almost touching and whispered an ''I love you'' to him. He smiled the most

beautiful smile I've ever seen and bend his head down to reach my lips. I closed my eyes and let myself get lost in this sweet little kiss. When we pulled away I had a small smile resting on my lips and it grew even more when he leaned down again and

whispered ''I love you, too'' into my ear. I hid my face in his chest so no one could see me smiling and wrapped my arms arouns him. He did the same with his and hugged me thight before letting me go and giving me a sweet little peck on the lips, looking me

in the eyes again and saying ''We should probably head to class. The bell is going to ring any minute now.'' I got my books out of my locker and closed it. He held out his hand and I grabbed it, enjoying the little (and very rare) moment of perfection.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ THIS AN: Okay...so, I know this is very, very, _very_ short :/ I didn't know what to write...I can't focus on something and also: I'm on my way to recovery. If you have the problem that's described and discussed in this story or anything familiar then _please_ listen to Black Veil Brides! These guys have the looks, the music, the_ message_! They helped me through this hell of a year and taught me that it's okay to be different. They pulled me out of my depression. I can't describe how happy I am that I met them on 6/16/12 and it helped me so much more that CC made a picture with me and my best friend. So it is important to me that you guys know that you are NOT alone. I was kinda fangirling right now but really...get help! Even if it's 'just' from that one special band. **

**Thanks for reading and please review :) love ya all ;) **

**-Sandra**


End file.
